Chocolate Cake
by seejanewrite88
Summary: My entry to the "Happily Married" contest on MCBC. Short but sweet, one shot. RR!


Hey guys. Here's my entry for the "Happily Married" contest on MCBC. I was inspired by a d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s piece of cake I had the other day at Applebee's. So, please guys, read and review.

"When is 1845?" Jesse said. We were at his apartment, lounging together on his couch. And watching Jeopardy. He loves that show. I can only stand it when I'm watching it with him.

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked, tilting my head—which was resting on his chest—back to look at his face. He gave me a smile.

"_Querida_, I was 16 when Texas entered the United States. I remember it."

It's been a little more than 4 years since Jesse came back to life. I am 21 now, and he is 24. We're both still in college—he got a late start, since he was 20 when he came back to life. We both are living on our own, in our own apartments. Though we stay over at each other's places so often, it would make more sense to live together. Since he's been alive, he's caught up a lot on modern culture and ways of life.

Without notice, or reason, Jesse took my chin in his hand and kissed me. I curled my arm around to his cheek, and kissed him back. We continued kissing like this until I heard the oven timer beeping. I groaned, annoyed at being interrupted, and began to sit up. "I'll get it." Jesse had made dessert for us.

"No!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to the couch. "I'll get it." He hurried into the kitchen, and he seemed to be sort of nervous. Shrugging it off, I leaned back and changed the channel. During our little make-our session, Jeopardy finished, and I was in no mood to watch Wheel of Fortune.

Ten minutes past, and Jesse still hadn't come back with the dessert. "Jesse? Is everything okay?" I called, peering over the couch and towards the kitchen.

"Everything's fine, Susannah," he called back. I turned my attention back to whatever crime drama I had flipped to, and tried to figure out what was going on. A few moments later, Jesse called to me. I shut off the TV, and he came in, with two plates, covered with the perfect individual chocolate cakes. They were covered with chocolate sauce, and looked positively delectable. He set them down on the coffee table, along with two glasses of wine. I noticed his hand had been shaking ever so slightly. Surrounding my cake were alternating hollow chocolates and strawberries. Jesse leaned over, kissed my ear, and whispered, "Pick the lucky chocolate and win a prize." I smiled at him mischievously, and picked the first one up, and shook it slightly.

"This one?" I asked. He just raised his eyebrows and smiled mysteriously. I continued picking them up, and shaking them slightly, without a clue which was the lucky one. I was also curious about the prize. Food? No, he just made this delicious looking cake. Sex? Well, I thought that was coming anyway, what with the romantic interlude of the sexy dessert.

I was still mulling over this when I got to the fourth chocolate, and heard something rattling inside.

"Something's in there!" I said. Maybe it wasn't what I had been thinking. I broke it open, and onto the coffee table fell…

Oh my.

A ring. A beautiful silver band with my birthstone, a sparkling blue topaz, set on top. The dim lighting caught on the gem, and made it glitter magnificently. I looked at Jesse, my mouth open slightly, unable to say anything. Jesse moved from his spot next to me on the couch, do the floor, so he could look me in the eye. He took my hands in his.

"Querida, I love you. SO much. Ever since I first met you. It is beyond my wildest dreams that I finally have the chance to ask you this." My breath caught in my throat. "I never thought I'd be able to… Susannah, will you marry me?" Jesse and me, _married._ I was so happy. Tears filled my eyes as I looked into his.

Despite my desire to cry and shout and exclaim my feelings for him, I was, for once, rendered speechless. "Yes," I managed to croak out, and I gave him a watery smile. His face broke into a grin, and slipped the ring on my finger. Then he pulled us both up to standing, took my face in his hands, and kissed me, lovingly and passionately. Never stopping kissing, we stumbled into an adjacent room and slammed the door.

Alas, we had forgotten about the delightful dessert he'd made, which we rediscovered the following morning.

THREE YEARS LATER

Jesse and I have been married for a almost year. We moved in together shortly after our engagement, and now bought a small house in Carmel, close to the Mission and the beach. Mom and Andy still live in the hills, with David, though my other step brothers have since moved out.

We got married in May, after my graduation. Jesse was a year ahead of me, and we decided to wait until I was done with school as well, though he's since entered medical school. Our ceremony was simple, performed by Father Dominic of course, on the beach.

Now, after a year of marriage, we're both as happy as can be—especially now that I am two months pregnant.


End file.
